Entre libros y pociones
by Victoire Black
Summary: Me senté en la primera silla que encontré luego de trancar la puerta con un hechizo, y apagar las luces, y allí, en la semioscuridad de mi palacio personal, me puse a pensar. Nadie me descubriría tratando de hacer tomar una poción de amor a Filch, dado que en realidad nunca nadie pensaría que Irma Pince es capaz de ello.


**Entre libros y pociones.**

* * *

*****Las palabras escritas** en negrita **son citas exactas del sexto libro de Harry Potter,_ the Half-blood Prince_, y pertenecen, al igual que los personajes, a Jotaká y su muy agraciado cerebro.

* * *

Como todas las tardes, me encontraba haciendo un recuento de libros. No era la primera vez que me pasaba que algún mocoso insolente robaba un libro por más de un mes alegando que se olvidó de devolverlo, y ya había tenido casos en los cuales el pobre Calamar Gigante, que de nada tenía la culpa, se atragantaba con un libro de _mi_ biblioteca porque algún estudiante maleducado lo había lanzado al lago "sin intención".

Se oía cuchichear a varios chicos en las mesas de estudio, pero a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba ese murmullo de fondo, los dejé pasar. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, sin ser en mocosos gritando porque les prohibí la entrada a la biblioteca.

De repente, lo oí. Su nombre en labios de un estudiante. ¿Qué diablos inventarían ahora? ¿De nuevo con que era malo, que castigaba por placer, y que practicaba zoofilia con su gata? ¡Bah, patrañas! Argus Filch es un santo, bien que lo sé. Por eso me propuse prestar atención a la charla que minutos antes no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

—**Creía que Filch había prohibido los productos comprados en Sortilegios Weasley** —fue lo que oí decirle a un estudiante.

—**¿Y desde cuándo alguien hace caso a las prohibiciones de Filch? **—replicó una voz de chica con un matiz de desdén, pero no podía ir a quejarme de nada; era verdad, los estudiantes se pasaban por el c... bueno, no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que _mi_ celador... quiero decir, lo que el celador mandaba.

Miré entre las estanterías mientras seguían charlando, y distinguí el enmarañado cabello de la chica Granger, una Gryffindor de sexto año que era una de mis acompañantes más frecuentes, junto a varias Ravenclaw, en este salón sagrado que es mi biblioteca. Siempre me había caído bien, sabía valorar a los libros, pero como la oyera hablar mal de Argus... ¡que se fuera despidiendo de los libros del colegio!

—**¿... pociones de amor en el colegio? **—distraída, me había perdido parte de lo que hablaban, pero esa última frase me había devuelto al presente. ¿Pociones de amor había dicho el chico? ¿Era Potter, verdad? ¿Potter hablando de pociones de amor?

—**Fred y George las han enviado camufladas como perfumes o pociones para la tos** —respondió Granger a la pregunta que no logré oír por completo, y les dejé de oír nuevamente. Seguro estaban hablando de cómo conseguir una poción de amor sin que Argus se enterara: no me interesaba. Mis propias cavilaciones eran mucho más importantes en ese momento.

Llevaba más de 10 años tratando de hacer que el celador se interesara por mi, pero de la única forma que podía lograr que me hablara era cuando buscaba alumnos escondidos en mi territorio, escapados de sus garras, es decir, de sus manos, al encontrarlos haciendo alguna fechoría. Nada de lo que probé durante todos esos años dio resultado entre Argus y yo.

Hacía un par de días, al oír un grupo de chicas hablando también de pociones de amor, se me había ocurrido la idea de probar con una de esas en Filch, a ver qué resultado daba, y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Más aún ahora, oyendo a Granger y Potter hablar de pociones de amor y Filch en la misma frase. No podía permitir que vieran a la bibliotecaria husmeando las charlas de los estudiantes, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

—**... de modo que Filch tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era una poción para la tos, y ya sabemos que no es muy buen mago; dudo mucho que pueda distinguir una poción de... **—oí pasos cerca mío, y comencé a caminar haciéndome la distraída, pero al parecer Granger también los había oído y dejó la frase por la mitad. Me encaminé hacia ellos para avisarles que la hora de cerrar la biblioteca ya había llegado: necesitaba pensar sola y tranquila, y no cerca de mocosos con cavilaciones estúpidas sobre lo mal mago que era mi gran amor.

Me senté en la primera silla que encontré luego de trancar la puerta con un hechizo, y apagar las luces, y allí, en la semioscuridad de mi palacio personal, me puse a pensar. Nadie me descubriría tratando de hacer tomar una poción de amor a Filch, dado que en realidad nunca nadie pensaría que Irma Pince es capaz de ello. Si lo invitaba un sábado a la tarde a tomar el té, y colaba un poco de amortentia robada en la bebida, ¿acaso se daría cuenta? ¿percibiría el olor de la poción? ¿o era verdad lo que Granger decía, y el pobre hombre no sabía distinguir una poción con solo olerla? Y además, ¿olor a qué tendría? ¿a la Señora Norris? No, no, por el amor a Morgana y Merlín, que eso más que amor es zoofilia. ¿Y si tenía mi olor? ¡Ay, Irma, no te hagas falsas ilusiones!

¿Qué más daba? Lo iba a hacer, y diera resultado o no, nadie se daría cuenta... El engaño era lo mío, ¡sí que lo era! Oír las mentiras de los estudiantes había hecho que mi olfato para detectarlas, y mi cerebro para crearlas se agudizaran... Y bien que lo había hecho.

Argus Filch iba a ser mío, ahora o dentro de 10 años, y las pociones para el amor no lo iban a evitar.


End file.
